End of the World
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [[Shonen-ai, YuuriBoris]] In the midst of a storm, in the middle of Russia, he left, and caused the end of the world...


This was a little present for Ladyfiction's birthday, which has only just been beta-ed, so I thought, seeing as I'm posting already, why not add this one? It's a little angsty, but still has undertones of romance.

Of course, it is the wonderful YuuriBoris pairing.

Enjoy!

-----

It was, without surprise, snowing in Russia, coating everything in an ethereal blanket of pristine white. If you were all for love, doves, rainbows, and lollipops then this would be a fairytale. Boris, however, wasn't, and this whole thing was turning out to be anything but a fairytale. In fact, Boris almost wished that this was a fairytale, so he could somehow turn into the wonderful Prince to convince his own from leaving.

Yuuri stuffed another jumper into the suitcase. It was a wonder that he could fit so much into one; then again it might have had something to do with Yuuri crumpling everything into balls and cramming it into the case.

"So you are really going then?" Boris all but whispered, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window. He never let his gaze leave Yuuri, and perched on the windowsill, he could see everything his lover was doing.

"I have to," Yuuri folded another jumper into the case.

"You don't have to! It's a choice! If not you, then it could always have been someone else!"

"Exactly! I couldn't let someone else take this opportunity, it is an honour. Someone else would have taken this whole thing for granted." Yuuri slammed the case shut, and moved to join Boris on the sill.

"Someone else probably doesn't have as much as you to give up," Boris said, his voice hoarse. If Yuuri didn't know any better he'd have thought Boris was about to cry. However, he did know him, and Boris did not do crying.

"I am not giving anything up. The only thing that will be different is that we'll be on separate teams!"

"I don't want that! Kai was complaining about the hell of being apart from Rei all through that last World Championships!"

"He saw him! Sure, he was having withdrawal from being around him, but he is going to do something to get together with Rei, you mark my words."

"But we are together now. What are we going to have Yuuri? Random fucks in-between matches. I can see that working for me!"

"Boris, stop talking about this like it is the end of the world! There is not even going to be a country between us. I'll be in St Petersburg, and you'll be here in Moscow. I'll come to see you as often as I can, I promise."

"It won't be the same."

The conversation hung in the air, frosty, like the floating snowdrops just outside. That was when Sergi opened the door, popping his head through the small gap he had made.

"Yuuri-sama, Kai-sama is here. He said it is time to go." Sergi disappeared once more, leaving the two teens sitting in the room.

"That's my call. I have to go. I promise, I'll come and visit soon, ok…"

"Whatever." It was harsh, much like the Boris that had faced Rei in that deadly battle so long ago. He had not been like that around Yuuri in a long time, and as a final conversation went, this one sucked, big time.

"I love you, and that won't change. No matter what happens." Yuuri kissed him on the cheek, it was brief, lingering for a moment, and then with a last sad glance over his shoulder, Yuuri was gone. Suitcase and all.

Boris placed his hand against the window, and in between the flurry of snow he could make out the taxi and a few small figures. He never thought that anything would hurt this much. Sure, Yuuri wasn't going to be far away, but that wasn't the point.

"The point is that you are not going to be here. When there is nights like this, and you get cold, you won't huddle up to me. You won't be here when I wake up, in my arms, in my bed. You won't be here to make the team smile, to lead us, to lead me.

I'm being selfish, I'm wrong. Still, I swear I'm right… this is going to damage us. You're going to grow without me, and you'll come back changed. You won't be growing with me.

I don't want only hours, now and again. I want you with me all the time."

The taxi drove away, against the snow, and Boris watched it until it was only a dot, and then…

"Gone."

He didn't feel the tears at first, sliding down his cheeks. It was uncharacteristic, but even the most unfeeling bastard could cry; cry tears of hurt when something precious to him was leaving.

"This is my end of the world, Yuuri…"

-----

End. Review if you like!


End file.
